Journal of a God
by IzLiz
Summary: I don't know why I'm writing this but I am.
1. Chapter 1

I know what your thinking...why am I, BLACK*STAR, A GOD!, writing in a diary? Sorry, I mean JOURNAL. XP

Soul told me that to be a great god, not that I'm not the best already, I should write down my "feelings" and "stuff that happened" in a "dia-journal". He said it will make me have better rein on the female race. So here I am, writing in this thing, and going to be the GREATEST GOD IN THE UNIVERSE!

...so...what do I do now...

Oh! Ok, so there's this guy, Kid, well his name is Death the Kid but who the hell wants to say that, so we call him Kid, anyway...so Kid is a reaper right, son of Death and everything, and he thinks he's better than me. JUST BECAUSE HIS DADDY IS DEATH DOESN'T MEAN HE IS BETTER! I pretend to be friends with him, to get to know his weaknesses, and one day, DEFEAT HIM! TAKE THAT TSUBAKI! I AM A NINJA!

Though... he's taking all the girls...Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Chrona...though I'm not sure Chrona is a girl...or a guy...IT has this thing on his back called Ragnarok...anyway, where was I...OH YEAH! So his weakness! Yeah, so I know his weakness, is "symmetry". And what do I do best? DESTROY PEOPLE THROUGH THEIR WEAKNESSES!

He will never know what hit him! I will make the world "asymmetrical" and drive him to the point of death! (not his father)

THEN, the girls will be MINE! I WILL BE GOD! AAAAANDD! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!

From, your god,

BLACK*STAR!

p.s.

YAHOO!


	2. Chapter 2

YAHOO!

So I'm back, the ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR! And I have news. I'm started on my master plan. I destroyed the first thing of symmetry I thought of. The front of DWMA. XD

It was easy with my power! and the look on Kid's face was priceless! I'm going to defeat you Death the Kid!

...now what...What do I talk about?...Um...

I could tell you about the girl I love I guess...she wears her hair up everyday, and is supper friendly, but can kick my butt...when I let her. She makes everything around her just melt away so I can only see her...and I try to show off more around her to impress her but I only get laughed at. She likes someone else though...and it's that STUPID RAVEN HAIRED SON OF DEATH! GRRRR! I WILL FIGHT YOU AND DEFEAT YOU KID! NO ONE CAN STOP THE MIGHT OF BLACK*STAR!

I WILL TAKE HER FROM HIM AND SWEEP HER OFF HER FEET!

Good bye weaker people!

BLACK*STAR


	3. Chapter 3

HE was flirting with HER! The no good, worthless, KID! He needs to get away from her! She's MINE! GUY CODE! I CLAIMED HER! We kissed as kids so that makes it official! Then, THEN, he asked her to go on a mission, with HIM! A MIESTER ONLY MISSION AND I WASN'T INVITED! WHAT THE HELL?

STUPID KID! STUPID STUPID STUPID KID! GO AWAY DEATH THE KID!

...

another topic, I NEED another topic!

...

So, I uh can bench 180...I made my hair spike in a different direction...Oh! I went to Kid's house and moved everything to make it look weird and stuff and he cried for a bit before he spend 8 hours putting it all back. That was HILARIOUS! But now I need to get him back for flirting with her so...got any ideas?

I would love one.

...man I hate writing...maybe I could get one of those cool note books that say "Death Note" on them. They look really cool. But..it would remind me of Kid...never mind. They're stupid. I won't need another journal anyway. This thing doesn't seem to be working. I on;y makes me feel weird after I write in it.

I don't think I'll write again...

Well, see you.

Your God.

BLACK*STAR


	4. Chapter 4

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

THEY"RE GOING OUT! WHAY ARE THEY GOING OUT? I'M BETTER THEN HIM! HE DOESN'T DESERVE HIM! HE'S WEAK! WORTHLESS! HE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! MAKA, WHYYYY? I LOVE YOU MORE! YOU CAN BE MY GODDESS! YOU CAN BE THE MOST POWERFUL GIRL IN THE UNIVERSE! I WILL GET YOU A LIBRARY AND EVERYTHING!...

...I'm gonna kill him.

I love her more than anything...maybe even more than being a god...yeah...a lot more than being a god. Why did she chose him? I wish she would tell me. I wish I had asked her out first. I wish...i don't know...that for once...I was him.

He gets to hold her hand, hug her close, kiss her...why can't I?...why can't that be me instead?...

I can't write much more today...

-BLACK*STAR


	5. Chapter 5

GAHHH! I HATE DWMA! I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SUSPENDED! GRRRR! ALL I DID YOU KICK THE CRAP OUT OF THE (bad word here) AND TEACH HIM NOT TO STEAL MY GIRL! I SHOULDN'T GET IN TROUBLE! HE BROKE GUY CODE! HE SHOULD BE PUNISHED FIRST!

I HATE HIM SOOOO MUCH! I AM A BETTER GOD! GO TO HELL DEATH THE KID!

...

Maka screamed at me though...is that bad?...should I hide?...uh-oh...the girls are pounding at the door...okay, I'm fine now. I put my bed in front of the door and bookshelf in front of the window...

Don't worry I'll have food and drink. I have a mini fridge. As for a bathroom...I have a trash can. I can survive.

Anyway...what should I do? I don't want her to stay mad at me or kill me. I just want her to know I love her...NOT THE STUPID PIECE OF CRAP KID! HE HAS TWO GIRLS IN HIS HANDS ALREADY, THE EVIL PLAYER! GO AWAY KID AND BACK TO LIZ AND PATTY!

GRRRRRRR!

I'm gonna go think. Or punch holes in my wall.

bye.

-BLACK*STAR


	6. Chapter 6

Okay...so staying in my room was a bad idea. I've run out of food already...it's only day two by the way...Maaaybe Maka has forgotten what I did and Kid will forgive me enough to convince his dad to let me back into school...

Nope. Not a chance. Maka nearly KILLED me with a BOOK. A. BOOK...I've gotten to weak. If I can nearly die from a book then I must be malnuchurished...malnuturished?...under fed, man I hate speeling, grrr SPELLING! Look now I can't even spell that right! GAH!

I need to get out of here. It's driving me nuts. AND on top of having the son of Death and the love of my life hating my for forever, my other friends are mad at me too. WHY IS IT SUCH A BIG DEAL THAT I BEAT THE KID UP? (no pun intended) HE STARTED IT!

You DON'T break guy code! It's a law! It has to be. I mean, don't chicks and stuff have on too? So doesn't like everything have a code to live by?I personally have 5 codes. My code, God code, Guy code, Miester code, and Ninja code. They're not that hard to follow! Seriously! They're BASIC RULES!

Look at your codes some time and see what I mean. Any way...FORGIVE ME MAKA!

For once I understand Spirit's pain...

Your lonely god.

BLACK*STAR


	7. Chapter 7

GAHHHHH! SO. MANY. CODES. BORKEN!

First off. Hi again. Second off. I'M P*SSED! Third off. WHY AM I EVEN WRITING ANYMORE? I SAID I'D STOP!

KID HAS GONE TO FAR! TO FAR! HE TURNED THEM ALL AGAINST ME AND IS BLACKMAILING ME! ME! THE BEST FREAKING GOD IN THE UNIVERSE IS BEING BLACKMAILED BY A LOWLIFE, STUID, SON OF A-, WORTHLESS, PIECE OF CRAP, REAPER! HE SAID HE WOULD TELL HER ABOUT WHEN WE WERE DRINKING AND ..WHY AM I EVEN TELLING YOU?

That's the on excuse he's giving me any excuse to kill him! ONE EXCUSE! How am I supposed to get my girl back when I want to kill the guy she's with, with only that to go by? (rule of god code, people must challenge you or have 3 excuses to be killed unless told to do so from another code, aka miester code) THIS IS SO (to quote Soul) UNCOOL!

TELL ME HOW I GET HER BACK! TELL ME!

I LOVE HER MORE THAN HIM! MORE THAN ME! MORE THAN BEING A GOD FOR PETES SAKE! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?

HELP ME!

-BLACK*STAR.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm telling you codes now. or the basic rules. Because you know what? I'M SICK OF EXPLAINING THINGS!

God Code:

-people must challenge you or have 3 excuses to be killed unless told to do so from another code

-Ultimate goal is to become the best god in existence and nothing except for things stated by other codes prior to joining this code can break that rule.

-Being a god doesn't mean your are invincible, though you can be.

-Just because someone is born a "god" or "reaper" doesn't mean they are a god nor does it mean they are not.

-If you are to become a god you are to rid yourself of all weaknesses and not longer are afraid of anything, other than the lives of your followers (they can be a weakness but they add to power also so they must be kept)

Guy Code:

-Do NOT hit a girl unless in self defense

-Do NOT take another male's girl.

-A girl is claimed if she had been kissed publicly, holding hands for an extended time, sits on the lap of the male regularly, has been officially accepted the question of "going out" or "dating' as well as the status of "girlfriend" or "mate", as well as lost her purity to the male.

-When fighting another male you can not kick or hit him in the "sensitive area" below the belt. Nor can you pull a girls hair.

-Never force yourself upon a woman unless permitted to.

-Never give away other guy's secrets if they are entrusted to you.

Miester Code:

-Don't abandon your partner unless it's for the better

-Don't tick of Death before you get a mission

-Try not to get into a relationship with your partner, it makes things difficult

-Complete all school work in some way or form and pass all classes with a D+ or better

-Train as often as you can

-Don't slack off

-Collect 99 souls and 1 witches soul

Ninja Code:

-Keep quiet

-Keep hidden

-Stay strong

-train hard

-revile nothing

-Make allies

-Keep profiles

BLACK*STAR Code: (MY CODE B*TCHES!)

-DON'T GET DEFEATED

-NEVER GIVE IN TO PRESSURE

-DON'T GIVE UP

-DON'T LET PEOPLE GET UNDER YOUR SKIN

-BECOME THE BEST GOD EVER

-KEEP FRIENDS CLOSE AND DEFEAT ALL EMIMIES

These are the code I live by, AND BECAUSE OF KID BROKE!

Getting back to code,

-BLACK*STAR


End file.
